


猫神的宠儿

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 授权翻译。原作者/校对：LOTTIE~ （Lofter）猫神露x人类耀。一发完结。





	猫神的宠儿

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R18  
> 注意：前半部分惊悚片，后半部分硬核动♂作片。有点像先婚后爱，除了只有“先婚”部分。还有点像绑架新娘设定。含强迫情节与精神崩溃暗示，但是相信作者后续是浪漫喜剧（认真

_它在盯着我，我不敢转头，但我就是知道。它跟踪了我，自便利店的角落一路直到我居住的小区。它在我身后亦步亦趋。比我自身的影子还如影随形。比我耳旁呼啸的狂风更锲而不舍。我在家门口停下来，一动不动地站着。在那里，我听见了它的低诉。我屏住呼吸，回过头去看那个一路上阴魂不散的影子。_

 

_那只天杀的白猫。猫是不会笑的。可是当我的购物袋掉在冰冻的地面上时，这只猫却笑了。_

 

* * *

 

上个月的积雪几乎全都化作了凹凸不平的路面上的水洼。才暖和了没几天，下了数月的大雪就冰消雪融了。四月的第三天，动物管理部门接到了纷至沓来的有关大批流浪猫在街头游荡的投诉电话。

 

王耀把手电筒照向生锈的门锁，检查后发现它已经损坏了。数年以前，当经济大萧条摧毁了整个国家的时候，他所居住的城镇也未能幸免。虽然大多地区自那之后已经恢复，但镇上这一带从未得以复原。大部分房主因无力偿还巨额房贷，所以在银行正计划着找上门来的时候离去了。由于重建废弃的危房并完全清除堆积的垃圾需要大规模的整修，镇委会认为不值得耗费这么多功夫。这块地就这样被栅栏围起来锁上了，空荡的游泳池里照旧填满了垃圾，街道上随处可见老旧的家具。

 

王耀拔开了锁。他并不惊讶于这里曾有人非法进入过。小孩儿们普遍会玩那种进废弃建筑物探险的试胆游戏。无论他们的父母如何再三叮嘱他们小心那些可能生活在里头的肮脏动物和流浪汉，可有谁会在这个年龄段老老实实地听家长的话呢？

 

王耀上次来这个地方是高中时候和几个朋友一块儿来的。约莫七年过去了，但这里的空气仍旧同他记忆中一样凉飕飕的。

 

手中的手电筒紧张地闪个没完，王耀甩了它几下才恢复正常。影影绰绰的房屋轮廓被夜色遮蔽。比灰色更深，比黑色更浅。窗户里与灯柱上没有发出任何光，街道上除了他的靴子发出的嘎吱声以外一派沉寂。白天的时候，无论房子如何破败，废墟在太阳底下看来如何千疮百孔，至少有些涂漆还是鲜亮的。现在到了晚上，如果王耀被问起他刚才路过的房子是什么颜色的，他可就答不上来了。

 

 _巡查一遍_ ，王耀告诉自己。 _一遍足矣。_ _查完_ _你就可以下班了。_ 王耀握紧了手电筒。除了水洼与散落的垃圾，眼前不见一只生物。

 

镇上会出现流浪猫狗是件颇稀罕的事，因为这里的大部分宠物都被安装了项圈和微型芯片。如果它们只有一两只的话，人们也不会对此大惊小怪了。然而他们接到了越来越多的举报称几乎每条街区都能见到流浪猫了。就在今天下午，王耀不得不接听了几个忧心忡忡的邻居们打来的电话，说有陌生的猫在他们家后院里闲晃。尽管他试图向他们保证野猫对人类没有任何健康危害，但这无法平息他们对彻夜呼嚎的尖厉噪音的抱怨。王耀回想起自己接到的其中一通电话：“我看到它们在 _那个_ 地方进进出出的！那些老房子早就该全给它拆了。看看那里现在都成什么了！那些闹腾畜生们的老窝！”

 

而且还不止一个来电者。大多数人似乎都有同感，认为流浪猫们来自那个荒废的小区，少了人类的干扰，它们定然早已在那些歪扭的空间与腐朽的墙根里繁殖了数代。

 

王耀在路上捡到一块孤零零的木头，检查了上面的几小块咬痕。那些痕迹除了比较新之外，大小看上去确实也与猫的齿痕相当。王耀低声轻轻吹了几句简单的口哨。他把手电筒从街道的一边晃到另一边，光束落在垃圾堆和玻璃瓶碎片上，落在泥泞的水坑和水面的朦胧倒影上。然而无一人低声回应。

 

有什么东西在王耀的视野上方动了动，他飞快抬起了头。

 

看到只是电力线上挂着的一只鞋而已时，他松了一口气。王耀感觉不到一丝风，可是那只旧运动鞋却晃荡着缓缓朝反方向转了过去。另一只鞋在哪？鞋主人呢？王耀想象不出这只鞋多年以前被人穿着的模样，但它肯定有段时间是崭新地穿在一个小男孩脚上的。

 

 _红绿灯亮起绿光冲行人呐喊，尖啸声越来越高。_ 尽管并没有发生这种事，王耀还是移开了目光继续沿着路走了下去。

 

要不是因为同事们谈起晋升的小道消息，王耀本来不会这么急着自告奋勇一个人大晚上来巡查这片区域的。王耀再次提醒自己： _只要查明那些猫是从哪座房子里来的就行了。_ 他将另一只手塞进上衣口袋，加快了脚步。

 

王耀已经走了起码十分钟了，然而左右的环境依然毫无变化。垃圾被随意扔在人行道上。曾经可能是某个人最爱的沙发如今污迹斑斑，布料上原本的图案凋蔽至无从辨认。王耀起初以为那堆垃圾边上的黑影是从垃圾袋里漏出来的什么东西。但是它的形状使王耀慢下了脚步。他隐约能看见一个脑袋的轮廓和像耳朵尖似的两个尖角。

 

王耀驻足用手电筒照了照它。一对海蓝色的眼睛在向他放光。“嗨，小可爱。”王耀柔声唤道，小心翼翼地以免吓跑了它。

 

那只漂亮的小猫并没有被强光吓退。它放在王耀身上的视线和它身体的其余部分一样纹丝不动。皮毛上歪斜的灰色条纹突显出含在眼珠里犹如另一对竖眼的两只漆黑的大瞳孔。而那两双眼睛在黑暗中盯视着这个人类的时间比他想象的还要长。

 

如果不是看到它两腮长出的细小胡须，王耀会以为那是一座雕像。

 

王耀小心地屈膝蹲下，把手电筒放在地上。“我不会伤害你的。”王耀温言道，注意力集中在那只小猫身上。他谨慎地向前伸手，原以为那只猫不会让他抚摸自己，但令王耀吃惊的是，它并没有在他的触碰之下跑走。

 

“好姑娘，”王耀说道，一面抚摸着它柔软的皮毛，一面检查它身上有无项圈。没有。那层毛皮底下的体温冷得可以卷走王耀指间的所有热量。“你为什么这么冷呀？”王耀明知得不到回答却仍是问道，“走吧，我们给你找个地方——” _暖和一下。_ 王耀没有说完整句话，笑容消失在了他的脸上。

 

他瞪大了眼睛看着那些八条腿的黑点从小猫的毛皮底下爬上他的手。 _那些灰条纹全都不是什么斑纹图案_ _，_ _它们是_ _由那些蠕动的黑点组成的。一窝蜂的幼虫。_

 

王耀立马推开了小猫。当他再次低头看向自己的手时，手上却什么也没有了，没有黑点，仿佛一切只不过是自己的幻觉。他试图叫住跑远了的小猫，自己仍是十指冰凉。王耀正打算追上它的时候听到了一声猫叫，那声音并非来自小猫跑走的方向，而是就在他的身边。

 

_**喵。** _

 

王耀转过头，只见破旧的沙发上有只黑猫在盯着他瞧。黑灯瞎火的背景之下，它如同无色的猫一般令人难以分辨它的身型大小。只有两颗鲜红的血月显露在王耀面前。不过王耀从它观察自己的眼神里看出这只猫较那一只小猫年长。 _它什么时候……不，不会吧……它一直都在场？_ 王耀难以相信自己直到现在才注意到它的存在。王耀后退了一步，又有一只猫从沙发后面冒出来，让他险些脚下踩了个空。它的眼睛是一种较暗的红色。

 

那只黑猫张开了下颚，王耀有一瞬间害怕自己会听见人类的低吼声。它促狭而漠然地凝视着王耀的表情变化，叫了一声，现出浊黄色的尖利犬齿。在马路对面，街道另一边回响起了同样的声音。一声。然后从另一个方向又传来了两声。

 

不一会儿王耀就被它们的叫声包围了。他不确定具体有多少个声音，但他粗略一数，猜想光是自己附近就有至少四十只猫。

 

 _繁殖了一代又一代的温床。_ 王耀扫视着街上一只只陆续出现的猫，觉得自己难以反驳这句话。

 

它们有着各种体型与外表。似乎每一只曾在镇上出现过的猫忽然间悉数聚集到了这条街区来。有的个头小得只有几个月大，还有的则比小型犬更加庞大。在扭曲着朝天空伸出骨瘦如柴的手的树杈上、缺了门板的房屋门框旁边、似乎随时都可能坍塌的倾斜屋顶上、踩在枯草根上，那些猫用它们的眼睛追踪王耀的一举一动。那数百只眼睛里的异样光芒代替了破败房屋中的鬼火，将被人遗忘的街区从沉睡中唤醒。

 

随着冰雪消融，它们越来越多的脚印被排入下水道的水流卷走了。

 

王耀从未见过这番景象。即使作为动物管理部员，他也从来没见过如此众多的猫。他仔细看了看它们，一种不安感在重重疑问之间浮上心头。 _那些猫之中_ _有一些并不属于这里。_ 比起不断增加的数量，更古怪的是它们繁多的品种。不可能从经济萧条时期被遗弃的宠物里繁衍下来的品种。

 

拨出去的电话统统被直接转到了语音信箱，而且他的手机快没电了。王耀考虑过原路返回，但是就连在他脚边喵喵叫的那只猫都明白他是不会这么做的。低头看着那只斑点猫和它那无所不知的淡褐色眼睛，王耀想起了自家公寓里那黑魆魆的走廊。今晚迟点回家又有什么关系呢？他早已深深陷入了这…… _这张温床_ ……这个特殊用词从他的思绪里跳了出来，王耀不知为何自己偏偏想到了它。从那位年届七十的邻居口中第一次听到那个单词的时候，它听起来很滑稽，如今却纯粹充斥着一种难以言喻的不祥之感。

 

头顶上的交通灯亮起了红色。但也许只是他又一次出现了幻觉。王耀默不作声跨过了那道褪色的白线。

 

几只猫跟上了他，而前面的路上出现了更多的猫。王耀不记得这条路什么时候有这么长这么宽了。纵使以前来过这里，可他想不起来这条路通向何处，又或者是否一条死路。两侧的房屋看着愈发像是一个模子里印出来的，直到变成了一块块胡乱叠放的影子。

 

噪声越来越响了。响得让王耀感觉自己仿佛置身在一头由数百只猫融合而成的野兽的口腔里。当手电筒开始忽明忽灭的时候，他乍然记起了高中时听说过的一个故事。故事里的男人不知是谁，把这故事告诉王耀的那位朋友说是他的微积分班上一个同学的朋友的姐姐从她的同事那里听来的。据说有个男人曾经在经济衰退期间停产了的那家肉类加工厂上班。

 

他是独居，不清楚他还有没有家人。有一天他在值夜班的时候，发现有只白猫在装着被处理掉的动物残肢的大垃圾桶周围晃悠。那只猫没有什么不寻常的地方，除了左眼下面的一道伤疤，好像有人曾企图抠走它的眼球一样。他赶跑了它，但那只猫每天晚上还会回到那里。它看着他在不堪其扰的状态下干活，在机器差点切断了他的手时笑了。它甚至跟到了他的家，当他在床上翻来覆去不得安寝的时候，它就呆在前门外。

 

他被梦魇般的恶魔纠缠着，终于决定结束这一切。于是当那只猫再来找他的时候，他抓住了它，把它塞进了一只帆布袋里。他想把袋子丢进垃圾桶，但出于某种原因，他觉得这么做还不足以阻止那只猫回来骚扰他。绞肉机发出的机械嗡鸣声引起了他的注意，他看着手中的袋子，将它扔进了绞肉机里。响彻整座工厂、令人毛骨悚然的惨叫声在机器完成粉碎工作后也没有终止。那天之后，那个男人没有再来上班了。几周后，当警察来到他家时，家中没了他的踪影。让他们觉得奇怪的是，邻居们均未提起他有一只宠物，一只白色的猫。

 

眼下实在是记起这种故事最糟糕的时机。 _那不是真人真事，不要再胡思乱想了。_ 王耀抿紧了嘴，感到自己的双唇在颤抖。一只猫忽然莫名其妙地在他跟前停了下来，王耀及时刹住才没被它绊倒。

 

白骨般的苍白。那只猫咕噜噜地叫着，冲王耀歪了歪头。恰似传说中的那只猫一般，它的一边眼睛下面有一道丑陋的疤痕。

 

_这只是一个巧合。仅此而已。_

 

白天穿起来感觉太热的夹克衫也挡不住穿身而过的寒风，简直要冻住他的血液。不知怎么的，王耀明白了它是不会放自己过去的。

 

一座位于王耀右侧的房屋里，在二楼那块破布窗帘和被打碎了的那扇玻璃窗户后头，出现了一丝微弱的亮光。那道光摇摇晃晃的，在这单调的世界里黄得出奇。这片小区不可能有电，王耀推测一定是有人在屋里点了蜡烛。他眯起眼睛望向那扇窗户，没看到房间里有任何移动的影子，但是绝对有人在那儿。

 

那只白猫跑进去消失在了黑暗里，消失进了二楼有一束阴森亮光的那片漆黑之中。王耀确认了一遍手枪还在腰带上，跟着它进了屋。

 

王耀甫一进门，弥漫在厚重空气里的麝香味就令他咳嗽了起来。难以形容那种侵占感官的气味，不只一种，而是许多种气味的混合体；腐朽的木头、动物排泄物、灰扑扑的蜘蛛网与发霉的家具，黏着的湿气使那气味更是刺鼻百倍。王耀感到它滑过了自己的舌头，不禁又用袖子捂着咳嗽了几声。

 

王耀提起外套衣领遮住鼻子，观察了一下四周的环境，这里比外头昏暗，但是他能看见一大片忽闪的眼珠子。它们无处不在。高耸的鞋柜顶上有五只猫、咖啡桌下面有十多只、一张倒下的椅子后面还有几只，而狭窄的过道里挤满了成群结队的猫。

 

王耀拉开一只鞋柜抽屉，被嘶的一声蹿出来的又一只猫吓了一跳。

 

他不是研究猫的专家，但他知道自己越是深入这座房子，这些猫就越诡异。违背常理的特征。它们似乎发生了王耀无法解释的各种变异。一只猫张开了它的嘴，而王耀见到了一排平滑的人类牙齿。

 

甚至连楼梯上都有那么多猫。王耀拾级而上越走越高的时候，木板发出了异常恐怖的哭号声。听起来像是一份警告，王耀心想。 _可是他现在回不去了_ _。_ 王耀觉得自己身后的那条路已经不翼而飞了。

 

二楼所有的门都是敞开着的，只除了其中一扇。王耀伸出发抖的手握住门把。他不再认为这房间里的是个人了。脑子一片空白的他只知道自己想要离开这里。在心跳声变得比猫叫声还响之前，他推开了那扇门。

 

墙边的桌子上，一盏老旧的台灯放出暗黄色的光照亮了房间。

 

一个人也没有。

 

“……不，不，不，不可能发生这种事……”王耀将手电筒放在桌上，捡起那根断了的电线，摇着头难以置信地喃喃道。 _那盏台灯并没有接上任何电源。_

 

 _这是什么恶作剧。_ 王耀手握着电源线攥紧了五指。“只是一个恶梦……这不是真的……”

 

接着他注意到了桌上的爪痕。残暴的爪痕看起来像是最近出现的，远比猫的爪痕大多了。 _那是能轻松撕开皮肉的爪子_ _。_ 王耀一步一挪地从桌边上往后退，脊背撞在了门上。

 

摸索着门把手，王耀一出房间就立刻直奔楼梯口。猫群跟在他的身后，伴着他的每一个脚步声喵喵的叫。有些猫抵住了他的腿，好像在推着他往前走。还有些越过他身边，匆匆奔入了底下的幽暗之中。王耀看不见下一段楼梯，可是总有下一个台阶供他踩上去。本该在大约十四或十六步之后结束的阶梯却不断向下延伸，绵延不尽。

 

“六十二……”王耀声音颤抖，双脚又走下了一级台阶，“六十三……六十四……六十五……”

 

每踏出一步，他身后的俗世就随之渐渐消逝。他的手扶着的那面墙摸上去感觉像是山洞里凹凸不平的岩石。王耀不知道自己头顶上的天花板是否还在，是离他的头特别近，还是如死灰色的云那般高。 _是到达底层面对居住在那里的任何生物，还是在这阶梯上走到天荒地老？_ 又有一只猫贴着他的腿经过，尾巴扫在他的皮肤上令他寒毛倒竖。“放我走吧……”然而猫们只是咯咯地笑了。

 

王耀想停下来，想往反方向走。可是路只有一条，而这条路是向下的路。

 

在猫叫声的背景里响起了一阵不祥的低沉鼓点。起初，王耀以为那是从自己的胸腔中发出来的，但似乎连猫们都听见了这声音。

 

 _一排抻开的动物毛皮被沉重的鼓锤敲_ _击_ _，节奏狂放，但被强有力的肌肉控制着，这鼓声在呼唤、唤醒、召唤着某种东西从大地的土壤中爆发……仪式开始了。_

 

就在王耀打算放弃认为这条路还有尽头的时候，脚下的地面变平坦了。他的前方是一条蜿蜒的隧道，零碎的小石子散落在地上。王耀几乎看不到猫群前往的那条通道。在通道两侧，纵横交错的红丝形成了岩壁的脉络，仿佛活生生地淌着血。一只橘猫回头看向王耀，虽然它仅是喵了一声，但王耀能感应到它在说“来吧”。

 

空气逐渐变暖，令人呼吸困难，远处的光线似乎更近了。隆隆的鼓声越来越响，直到被刺目的强光打断。

 

隧道尽头等待着他的，除了大量的猫科动物之外，还有些已经无法再识别、无法再以生物学自然法则定义的生物。

 

王耀在看见一只比狮子更巨大、毛发类似山羊的猫形怪物时吓懵了。它的眼睛有成年男子的拳头那么大，那双眼睛看起来就像人眼，不过蕴含着比王耀认识的大多数人更强的威信。金银的毛发在它那厚实的皮毛中闪烁，颈部的绒毛编成了精致的结。在它身旁的是又一只异常巨大的猫，它的毛色更深，脖子很长，脸上武装着两栖动物的鳞片。

 

王耀背后传来了一阵雷鸣般的咆哮声，伴随着上千只铃铛的振响，仍在这场噩梦之中怔忡的王耀僵硬地让开了路。一头巨兽阔步走出隧道的场面令他双膝发软。单凭它那张嘴就能把一个小孩一口吞下。铜铃装饰在它浓密的鬃毛上，环绕着它的腿，每一只铜铃都象征着一千只堕落的灵魂。它的前腿弯折处生有一对能切开骨骼的羽刃。王耀可以感觉到地面随着它的趾爪每一次落下而震颤。

 

_这么说你就是他选中的人类。_

 

那只野兽没有张开它的下颚，但是王耀一清二楚地听见了那句话。

 

在地底角斗场的四面八方，这片参天温床充斥着高矮不一的猫们满怀期待的骚动，它们在各层看台上俯视着那个人类男性。它们互相争论着他在向它们的国王屈服之前到底能够坚持多久，事后他的肚子会变得有多大。有些猫是第一次见到人类，而从前见证过相同仪式的另一些猫对王耀没那么感兴趣，不过依然有足够的好奇心去关注他。

 

随后，它们的声音一个接一个地弱了下去。角斗场的一整个侧面赫然出现的影子使它们噤了声。而那个影子的的确确覆盖了一整面墙。它的身形凌驾于所有猫之上，露出与数千只齐聚于此的猫类四足相似的肢体。但这几条腿大抵可以将帝国大厦夷为平地，将山脉一分为二。就连那头带羽刃的野兽也躬身低下了头。

 

在那只庞然巨兽面前，王耀觉得自己看上去一定比蝼蚁更加渺小而微不足道。无论如何，他能感觉到它在看着自己，审视着自己的弱小无力。它认出了他那杂乱无章的心跳，品味着一颗人类心脏发出的声音。

 

影子绕着高墙踱步，它的吐息令地上的岩石战栗，它的存在破坏了现实的边隙。

 

它的眼睛、鼻子、嘴和牙齿没有露出来。为了自己的精神正常，王耀并不想知道它们长得什么样。在王耀心底，他想象着它打碎墙壁将他按扁在它的爪下。 _它的双眼将是他被夺走最后一息之前见到的最后一样东西_ _。_

 

王耀错愕地盯着那个正在畸变的阴影，它扭曲了原本的形态之后构成新的形态。那情景看着令人作呕，可是那个影子、周遭的猫群、还有自己在恐惧中放大的瞳孔不允许他移开视线。皮肤的变形过程就像是一部在墙面上放映的黑白电影，它在同皮下的骨肉一道重组重塑，每片肌肉在分离松弛过后再仿照人体的结构重新收紧。那片阴影逐渐降低了高度，直到一个男人从隧道中出现。

 

王耀从来没有因为见到另一个人而这么高兴过。那是他这一整晚以来见到的第一个人。有那么一瞬间，王耀无端地相信自己就要得救了。然而有一种恶心感在他的胃里翻江倒海。

 

_那的确是一个男人。毋庸置疑。身体上。他没有哪里不像一个人类的。但是某个地方出了差错。_

 

淡金色的头发垂在他的前额，几缕发丝长过了眼睛，挡住了他的眉毛，却无法掩盖那双眼眸的光泽。那个男人赤身裸体，四平八稳地径直走向王耀。他的身体被塑造成最理想的男性体形，高挑而肌肉发达，胸膛以下清晰的腹肌线条随着他迈出的每一步移动。这一切完美过头，也干净过头了，他的身上不见一丝一毫的瑕疵或划痕，也没有任何一块长歪的皮肉。一层湿漉漉的光泽从头到脚流遍了他的全身，从头发到苍白却强劲的双腿都被打湿了。他脚下踩着尖锐的石块和小石子，可是脸上甚至没有哪怕一点理解疼痛含义的表情。他没有理会四周的众猫，渐渐逼近王耀，目不转睛地看着对方。

 

王耀惊骇地认出了那个陌生男人的脸。

 

“…… _伊万？_ ”

 

_那是几天前他在书店遇到的人的名字。_

 

_伊万。那个穿着米色长风衣的男人将王耀想找的书的最后一本递给了他，告诉了他自己的名字。伊万。拥有最温暖的微笑与最善良的眼眸的男人。和自己喜欢同一本书的男人。问王耀有没有空去隔壁喝杯咖啡的男人。让王耀在想起自己的午休即将结束之前差点答应了邀约的男人。_

 

王耀的腿踉跄着后退了一步。 _不_ ，他无声说道，恐惧感充斥了他的内心。

 

_告诉我你和它们不是一伙儿的……求你告诉我你是人类。_

 

此刻不着片缕的那个男人有着迥异的气场。他一如既往地带着微笑，当初使王耀相信这个人不会伤害一只苍蝇的微笑。 _他的微笑是一份谎言。_ 被困在噩梦之中的王耀在他面前只感受到了惧怕。

 

虽然墙上的可怖身影不见了，可它却存在于那男人的眼睛里，燃烧在冰冷的紫罗兰火焰中。颜色各异的趾爪匍匐向前，它们的尾巴刮蹭在温床上，身躯在赤裸的男人背后摊开，如同一件礼袍的长拖裾。大大小小的猫集结于伊万身后，为它们的国王与他的新娘发出尖啸。

 

* * *

 

那支枪在他手中抖动。它比平时更沉更冷，金属紧贴着他的皮肤。

 

“站住，不准再靠近了！”王耀示警道，手指在扳机上绷紧，“退后！”

 

王耀的枪口直接瞄准了伊万，手枪随着他的视线模糊而动摇了。伊万看得见那把枪在指着自己，但那并没有妨碍他进一步缩短他们之间的距离。他唇角轻扯嘲弄着那把对着自己挥动的枪。

 

“我说了退后！”王耀大叫道。不管他的声音有多大，上千只猫的声音仍是淹没了他尖锐的嗓音。

 

王耀咬紧牙关，扣动了扳机。子弹从他手中喷吐而出，在空气中染上了一缕金属味。它没有击中伊万的胸部，而是正好打在了他的肩膀上。回响在王耀耳内的枪声造成了暂时性失聪，可是那一声仍不足以将他从这场噩梦中唤醒。王耀的心沉了下去，并非由于本该因枪伤而喷洒的鲜血…… _不，没有什么枪伤。连一个凹痕都没有在对方身上留下。_ 子弹在碰到伊万皮肤的一刹那便失去作用，直直掉到了地上。

 

王耀又开了一枪。又一枪。一连串的射击破开了空气，每一次都放大了他心中的恐惧。任何一丝对伊万本质的怀疑都随着掉落在他脚边的一粒粒子弹被消除了。伊万甚至懒得抬手，任凭那些子弹全力以赴射向他，它们速度虽快却毫无用处。伊万没有止步，直到站在王耀面前，精确地抵住了枪口。王耀不肯抬头看向那个穿着人皮的怪物，他再度扣动扳机，可他已经用尽了枪膛里的每一粒子弹。 _他完了。_

 

伊万审视着王耀的面部细节，手掌握住枪管，手指在金属管上捏紧，碾碎它之后把枪从王耀手里拿下来扔在了地上。而后再次朝王耀迈出了致命的一步。

 

王耀在感到伊万的手伸入他的头发里时瑟缩了一下，对方取下了他的发圈，让他的长发披散在肩上。他不明白伊万在做什么，不过他知道自己不会活着离开这里了。“放我回家吧……求求你……” _他连说话都不再像是自己了_ ，王耀想道。

 

“家？”他的声音温和而冷淡，那个字在伊万的舌头上绕了一圈，“从今往后这里就是你的家了。”

 

王耀什么话也说不出来。当伊万的呼吸拂过他的脖颈，身上的任何一个部位都动弹不得。王耀等待对方用牙齿撕下他的血肉，然而他感觉到自己的脸被湿答答地从下巴舔到了眉梢。

 

“而且你是自愿来此的。你对自己的所见几乎全无疑问。好了，现在你是我的了。”伊万的舌尖扫在王耀的脸颊上，“我的新娘。”

 

 _他刚说了什么。_ “你他妈在说什么，”王耀哽着喉咙说道。他转头朝向伊万，害怕与排斥交织，王耀渐渐明白了它们计划着对他做什么。流动的紫色光芒使他浑身发冷，可是他的体温却在攀升；压在王耀的腹股沟上赤裸裸的硬物在他意识到伊万的意图之后变得前所未有地明晰起来。

 

“如你所见，你的身体将被赋予更高的尊荣。仪式结束后，不会再有任何悲伤、空虚、怀疑、恐惧……除了在你身体里的我，你不会感觉到任何事物。”伊万说道，又舔了一下王耀的脸颊。

 

王耀厌恶地皱起了脸。“我不要……” _还有别碰我。_

 

“是吗？”他沉重的呼吸喷洒在王耀的肌肤上，“我想知道过会儿你是否还会这么说。” 伊万若有所思地说道。他微笑着把嘴压上王耀的双唇，在王耀震惊不已的瞪视下撬开了他的嘴。

 

他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，王耀没有合上嘴巴的余地，他感觉到那个男人的热意与舌头闯进了他的口中，攫住了他的舌头。虽然伊万的嘴唇紧密地贴着他的唇，辗转磨蹭着外部和湿润的内部，但这不是一个吻。王耀几乎没有接吻的经验，可是他拒绝称之为接吻。王耀在挣扎中发出口齿不清的绝望声音。他感到自己的口内被从头至尾侵占，还有一种粘稠的温热液体。那片从来都不怎么宽敞的空间被两片纠缠的舌头占据。王耀企图用牙齿咬他，但那仅是进一步鼓舞了伊万的舌头。

 

王耀的眼球焦虑不安地转动，然而对面那双无情的眼睛里的光芒却波澜不惊。王耀觉得自伊万强吻他的那刻起两人的嘴唇就完全没有分开过。他越是想剥离，自己的嘴唇似乎就在伊万的唇上磨得越厉害。他的口内充盈着伊万的津液，一开始他还能够忍住不去吞咽那些黏液，但随着时间的推移，外来液体不受控制地一滴滴流了下去。王耀在头晕脑胀之中感觉有什么奇怪的物体被送进了自己嘴里，心中警铃大作。

 

那像是一些生肉似的东西凝结成的一粒球状物。绵软但足够紧实地压在一块。王耀拼命推开伊万的上半身，然而根本阻止不了伊万将它塞进他的喉咙里强迫他咽下去。

 

当王耀从伊万怀里被放开的时候，他觉得自己要吐了。不属于自己的唾液从气喘吁吁的嘴角滴下。颤抖的指尖掠过喉咙，可他不敢碰那块残留着生肉味道的部位。

 

自己那红肿的嘴唇以及伊万看着自己的眼神都令王耀恶心，他掴了伊万一巴掌。接下来的一切发生得太快。他在愤怒的驱使下双手卡住伊万的脖子，使出浑身解数掐了下去。

 

“为什么找上我！”王耀感到自己的口腔里到处都是这个男人的唾液，“为什么……！”

 

王耀狠命收紧了卡在伊万脖子上的手指，但伊万却神色自若。假如他是个人类，他就会感觉到那种干涩痛苦的压迫力，然而即使王耀手下的皮肤都变红了，伊万也只是戏谑地看着王耀。他翘起唇角，仿佛在问王耀凭什么以为连子弹都奈何不了自己时他还能伤得到他。

 

王耀眼里燃烧着熊熊怒火：“为什么要对我做这种事！你他妈的说话啊！”

 

在众猫沸沸扬扬的喧哗声中，那只长着两栖动物鳞片的大猫瞧见那个人类男性正在威胁伊万，发出了一阵低吼。然而伊万警告的一眼使它退了回去。

 

伊万转头回视王耀。“因为你来了。”他说着扣住王耀的手腕，“放弃吧，耀。没有人在等着你回去。”

 

 _他当然知道了。就像他知道自己最喜欢的作家以及午休时经常光顾的那家书店。那从来都不是什么巧合。想想数天前你其实还挺喜欢他念你名字的那种语调呢，_ 王耀在后背撞上地面时苦涩地想道。

 

起先，他闻到了从自己躺着的地面上散发出的尘土味道。王耀听见它们的声音合而为一，连带着自己的胸腔中凌乱的鼓动。王耀迷惘的思绪一片死寂，他不敢呼气……因为脖子上的锐利牙齿作好了准备，一旦他轻举妄动，它们就可以刺穿那层皮肤。

 

“别再挣扎了。”雷鸣般的嗓音在王耀颈侧喑哑而威严地响起，“你只要停止挣扎一切就会没事了。”

 

 _没事？_ 王耀微微动了动嘴唇，像是要发出一声悲哀的哼笑。

 

“只要我在位一天，你就得留在这里与我为伴，你也将履行作为我的新娘的职责。”声线依旧是伊万的，可听起来不再像是人声了，“没有人会来救你。没有人在意你失踪与否。也许他们会贴一张寻人启事，但有谁真的会来寻你。他们转眼就会忘记你，就像你从没存在过一样。”伊万感到王耀的身体在他身下痛苦地僵硬了，于是放软了声音，恢复到正常。“反正你也无任何重要之事需要回去处理。那么，就此放弃不好吗？”

 

王耀闭上眼睛，他看见自己那空荡荡的单元房，在充满活力的热闹公寓里显得阴暗而寂寥。一阵蔓延的麻木席卷了他的四肢，使他无力阻止即将施加在自己身上的暴行。当最后一缕希望的火花熄灭时，王耀睁开眼睛最后看了一眼天光。

 

留意到王耀的血液流速的变化，伊万微笑着从他脖子上移开了牙。伊万的脑袋枕在王耀的肩窝上，从下往上舔过王耀锁骨处的光滑肌肤。

 

“唔、啊……”王耀微弱地呜咽了一声，伊万的舌头有着出乎意料的触感，舔舐着润湿了他敏感的皮肤。

 

它不像一般的猫舌头那样粗糙，不过它的纹理仍足以让王耀察觉到那些细小的凸起在抚弄他，用透明的液体覆盖他的脖颈。王耀觉得呼吸困难，粉色的软肉反复吮吻着他的脖子，那些凸起随着自身运动推压他的皮肤，好像不把他的毛孔灌满野性的气味就不满意似的。终于感到那股压力离开了自己脖子的时候，衬衫被撕成两半的刺耳声响令王耀脸色一变。他的上半身难过地颤栗了不到两秒就被流着涎水的舌头舔了上去。

 

“别看……”每被舔一下，王耀心底便涌起一阵强烈的羞辱，光着身子暴露在数千只俯视自己的眼睛之下让那种羞辱感更是雪上加霜。他咬住下唇，寄望疼痛能够分散自己的注意力，可若说他并没有如同亲眼目睹般清晰地感知着伊万游移的舌头，那他便是在自欺欺人。

 

 _他是他的食物吗？还是他的玩具？_ 王耀觉得自己两者皆是，因为他的尊严被草率地抹杀了。

 

伊万没有放过王耀身上除背面以外的任何部位，各处都留下了他的唾液；他舔了王耀胳膊下面的部位，还舔了王耀突出的锁骨以下的部位；他的舌头摩擦过王耀右胸的光滑表面，继而来到左胸，见王耀的乳头对自己的触碰起了反应，变得又硬又圆，使得任何新生幼猫都可以顺利找到并吸吮它们，于是多舔了它们几下才转移到王耀的腹部；聆听着王耀腹部的喘息，伊万把头靠上去，舌头爱抚着自己能接触到的每一片柔软肌肤。与大多数猫覆有浓密毛发的躯体不同，王耀的裸体呈现出一大片光秃秃的皮肤，身体线条修长，干净且匀称，使伊万的津液光泽尤为显眼。

 

虽说伊万不介意王耀散发出的天生的人类味道，不过他显然更喜欢闻到对方被包裹在自己的麝香味，自己的信息素里。如此一来，天地之间的一切生灵，天上飞的、地上跑的、水里游的，它们皆会得知王耀是属于谁的。伊万复又嗅了嗅他，从他的肚脐一直舔到胸口中间。

 

王耀抓着伊万的头发，试图将他推开。“嗯嗯……啊……”他的手指在伊万用牙齿玩弄啃咬着他的皮肤时本能地扣住了对方的头皮。王耀手指按揉着伊万的脑袋并把他往下推向了自己的小腹，尽管这与他的初衷相去甚远。 _自己闻上去开始像只脏兮兮的动物了_ ，王耀无助地想道。过去几年他一直同被关在笼子里的流浪动物打交道，而如今，自己成了笼子里的一员，在一只披着人皮的巨猫身下任其摆布的这一天来临了。

 

王耀情愿被杀死，被猫群生吞，也不想承认自己两腿之间变硬了的膨胀。可耻地提醒着自己的身体被反反复复舔舐过后的本能反应。就在王耀觉得自己已经被折磨到了极限之时，他感到自己的裤子被扯下腰间，而最后一件蔽体的内裤也被除去。

 

“……等、等等，住手！我求求你了……不、不要，不要碰那里！”话语仓皇从王耀的唇间吐出。他很清楚接下来即将发生什么，可是却束手无策，他看着自己的勃起在伊万的手掌中搏动。“……别这样。”他最后一次央求道。当伊万的目光猝然直接对上了他的眼睛时，王耀只想把自己的脸藏起来。

 

_他可以乞求他。他可以冲他破口大骂。他可以对他拳打脚踢，任意挣扎。可这些并不能导致他那双异类的眼产生一丁点的动摇。_

 

穿过喉咙的酥麻振动令王耀感到陌生，但他很快便意识到那听上去像是呻吟。湿泞而放荡的呻吟。它听着和夜里自己睡前独自一人在卧室对着笔记本电脑自慰以纾解那些性冲动的时候发出的闷哼声不同。他的分身从未被除了自己那双毫无技巧、草草了事的手之外的任何东西碰过。他从没体会过它在他人手中颤栗的感觉，第一次无法自己掌控力道的大小、节奏或施力的位置。 _而伊万的手和他自己的手天差地别。接下来轮到了他的舌头。_

 

刚刚揉弄过他的乳头并在他的上半身涂满了唾液的舌头找到了自己的新目标。伊万的舌尖滑上他的勃起，舌苔的细小凸起在泛红的表皮上摸索，用一层油质分泌物浸湿了它。伊万舔舐那处的方式令王耀害怕，因为这让他想起了动物在啃噬自己的食物之前所做的事。

 

“啊……啊啊……”他的性器全部隐入了伊万的口中。虽然王耀十分清楚伊万并非人类，但他还是惊愕于对方口内的温热。“唔嗯……啊——”

 

灼热的水汽从挺立的肉茎上冒出，令茎内沸腾的血液温度攀升；伊万的舌头拍打着那根性器的整个侧面，接踵而至的一丛丛凸起碾磨在肿胀的皮肤上。

 

这一过程的每时每刻都令王耀憎恶。他恶心伊万，也恶心自己，纤细的臀部背叛了他自己，自然而然地向上凑近伊万的脸。立即意识到自己在做什么的王耀两颊火辣辣地烧了起来，不知是汗水还是眼泪的液体在下眼眶泛光。 _他恨那头怪物让他的身体作出这种行为，他根本没有要求过这些。_

 

从王耀的铃口中渗出的每一滴前液都被贪婪地舔走。有些在顶端就被舔舐干净，而有些时候伊万放任淫液沿着茎体流下，然后再将舌头盘绕上去。当更多精液从前头喷出，他的舌头也越发亢奋地舔吮，甚至粗鲁地推挤着肉柱。

 

猫群的叫声连绵不绝，它们不断提醒着王耀自己身上的男人就是它们其中一员。 _一头可怕的野兽正在抚慰他裸露的躯体，那堵墙上的影子正在舔舐着他，准备同他交配。他会被一遍又一遍地贯穿，直到自己除了体内越变越多的种子之外再也感受不到任何事物。_ 更多精液从伊万那两片紧裹着王耀的性器的嘴唇里漏了出来。

 

“我……啊……不是猫，我是人……还是男的……”王耀费劲地吐着字，他的嗓音与伊万口中发出的啧啧水声相比之下似乎都显得虚弱了。然而他终究无法接受自己的命运，他不能就这样轻易放弃。“我……不能当你的新娘！”

 

伊万没有施舍他一眼。魁梧的身躯深处回荡的咆哮既粗哑又残忍。

 

“ _你的身体已不再属于你，它是什么由我说了算。”_

 

“我才不属于你！我也绝不要当你的狗屁新娘！”

 

王耀话一出口便后悔了。他说的话字字肺腑，可是伊万脸上的神情使王耀但愿自己方才保持缄默。他才刚刚鼓起的那一点点勇气烟消云散了。紫罗兰色的阴云在那层薄薄的角膜后面瞬息变幻，虹膜上的每一块有色漩涡都在朝王耀的方向卷涌。王耀顿时理解了为什么那些猫们全都对他唯命是从，为什么他会成为它们的国王。

 

伊万放开王耀站了起来。他的脸上无喜亦无怒；他的眉头并未紧蹙，但王耀宁愿见到他分明的怒容，也不想看着他那双眼中云谲波诡的色彩。他的眼珠里流露出一丝由晦暗的光织成的真正本性，比任何神怪传说都更骇人。比任何毒药都更致命。那里有火焰在召唤着一个新的冰河时代，还有永世燃烧亘古不灭的玄冰。

 

“……伊万。”王耀说道，紧张地向后挪了挪。他不知道这名字是否只是对方为了欺骗自己而编造的人名，但还是把它念了出来。

 

伊万没有接话，目光锁定那个畏怯地瑟缩着的人类男性。终于，他启唇说道：

 

“给我转过去，四肢着地跪下。”

 

王耀感到胸口一窒。肺脏中的空气骤然间变了质。“伊万，求你……”

 

“给我转过去，”伊万重复道，“四肢着地跪下。”他的眼睛在警告王耀别让自己再多说一遍。

 

他无处可藏。王耀与伊万同是一丝不挂，但他觉得自己比对方暴露无遗了十倍。他的身体因沾上唾液变得黏腻，遍布红痕，颓然地喘息着。王耀不知自己在被伊万舔舐的过程中什么时候变得精疲力竭了，甚至连站起来都做不到。 _但他仍可以做到转身跪趴下来_ _。_ 王耀不想做这种事。 _天哪，别逼他做这种事。_ 惊惧的琥珀色眼睛无声地乞求伊万，求着对方饶过自己。

 

然而，伊万连眼都没眨一下。

 

王耀挪动双腿，目光离开那一具人形实体。他的四肢毫无生气地移动到被要求的位置。地上的石子扎进他的膝盖和手掌，纵使身上其它部位全都麻木了，那种疼痛感却依然格外清晰。一滴滴唾液从王耀的胸口坠落，他将指甲深深抠进了地面，甚至在感到石屑粘在自己的指尖里时也没有停止。王耀看不见那条把自己带到了此地的隧道，越过浩浩荡荡的猫群，他没能发现任何逃生之路， _他当然不可能发现了_ ；他的嘴唇擅自扭成了一个凄凉的笑。“哈……”没有任何声音发出。

 

王耀感到数块肌肉压上了自己的后背，光裸的身体相互紧贴，不留一丝空隙，他合上了双眼。

 

伊万的呼吸一如王耀记忆中那般温暖，但更加火热地喷洒在他的后颈上。伊万仿佛锁链似的双臂和双手游移在他肩膀以下的软肉上，一只手停在了王耀的左胸，掌心是挺立的乳首，它停在那里，仿佛在倾听王耀不安的心跳声。伊万把额头贴在王耀身上，轻而易举地找到了王耀臀股中间的洞穴。他将性器头部用力抵住紧闭的入口，光是顶端的粗度就把柔软又结实的臀肉挤得往两边分开。

 

最令他心惊肉跳的是那根东西的热度。然而王耀还没来得及充分体会恐慌的感觉，身体就被强硬地打开了，从粉红色的穴口直到紧缩的饱满肠壁。伊万顷刻之间便把他那根巨茎完完整整地捅进了王耀的屁股。

 

王耀的视野失焦了一瞬。当暗淡的颜色重现眼前，瞪大了的眼睛也开始干涩刺痛得难以忍受了起来。王耀没法合起嘴巴，更不记得它是什么时候张开的了。紧绷的五脏六腑因同时被刺穿撑开而呻吟。王耀的胃袋猛然挤向其余内脏，唾液从张开的嘴里被吐了出来。舌头打结，牙齿打颤，过了一阵子他才重新想起了怎么说话，而伊万已经在他的体内律动了。王耀发出了一声惨叫。

 

他以前从没这样叫过。他不知道自己还能发出如此尖厉的声音。那一声简直有种非人类的特质，恰似紧接着回响起来的众猫讥讽的笑声。他的耳朵也许会因此而出血，它撕裂了声带，穿透了大脑，可是体内的性器丝毫未受王耀的情绪爆发影响。伊万双臂环抱着王耀的身体，不急不徐地挺入王耀，每一次抽插都含着相同的气势和速度。

 

泪水打湿了王耀的下眼睫，但他没有任它滑下脸颊。 _它们已经在观看自己被它们的同类操了，他不会再让它们见到自己流泪。_ 王耀的手臂在反复的冲撞下抽搐，双腿前后摇晃，脊背拱起推抵着伊万的胸膛，承受住那头野兽的侵袭竭尽了王耀的全力。

 

没有替王耀做过任何扩张，事前连一根手指都没有插进去过。被撑开、撕裂，填进了一根本来绝无可能装得下的粗长，发生在王耀体内的一切是纯粹的蹂躏。 _他的_ _内部_ _就像他感觉的那样糟糕吗？_ 王耀感到那异物进入了他身体中部的核心。它比拥挤在体内的任何一个器官都大；他感受不到自己那揉作一团的小肠，却能感受到伊万那根向着腰际延伸的性器有多粗；他感受不到自己胃里的东西，但他能感受到一批批迫不及待想要射出的精子；他不知道当自己彻底被伊万占领了的时候，还有多余空间留给他的肝和肺吗？

 

捣进王耀体内的勃发逼出了淫靡的肠液，滑腻的液体从被塞满的大洞里探了出来。王耀那面目全非的穴口被一只性器噎住，涌出淡黄的汁液，不仅弄脏了他的大腿，还使每一次抽插的声响变得更大了。

 

王耀不知自己的尖叫什么时候被沉默的顺从所取代了。这是第几轮了？伊万已经在他体内律动了足够久，久到他的甬道开始适应起新的形状，疼痛感减轻，变得熟悉起来。“嗯啊……啊、啊……”几乎贴到地上的黑色发丝在他面前摆动，遮断了视野里这个与他结了孽缘的残酷世界。透过发丝的空隙，王耀看见猫们的轮廓模糊成了一片混沌。

 

伊万俘获王耀胸口上任何一片自己能掌握住的肌肤，下身顶在王耀泛红的屁股上，沙哑的粗喘在王耀湿濡的后颈处轰鸣，喘息的振荡随着伊万在蠕动的肥厚肉壁上碾磨而沉闷压抑地响起。身上沾染了他的野兽气味，水淋淋的蜜液紧贴着他的性器，吮吸上面的每一根脉络。越来越多的水紧随每一次侵入之后被冲了出来，使伊万能更方便地交配，他满足地嘶吼了一声，挤入王耀被打上了他的印记的后穴。

 

在层叠的软肉之上，国王的标记在王耀的内部灼烧。它们被印在了他肿胀的穴口边缘上、紧致的直肠里，以及在那之后的深处更红更软的地方。

 

圆润的液滴从低垂的乳头上被挤了下来。伊万最为珍贵的器官埋根于那个人类男性的身体之中，他用手指掐拧着王耀的乳头。那两颗涨大的肉珠在伊万的手里待久了，沦为了伊万手指的休憩地。记起王耀同样身为男性，伊万的另一只手越走越低，直至到达对方那根可怜地颤抖着的勃起。伊万用手指圈住它，比自己的抽插节奏更加快速地套弄起来，拉扯着粗糙的表皮，从王耀体内挤出一束束精液。

 

王耀的双手与膝盖定在了地上，他茫然地注视着自己满是污垢的指甲。 _他和任何动物没有两样了_ ，王耀想道。 _走路、站立是什么感觉？_ 王耀再也想不起来了。他的衣裤鞋袜被扔到一边，被猫们撕碎了。王耀的人类财物被尽数除去，在伊万的手中被迫反复射精，同时他的身体被洞穿，被改造了内部的结构。

 

肠管中的负重稳稳地压在王耀的腹部，使他的肚子垂向地面。体内被射进第一发精液的时候，肠道里奔涌的精子数量让王耀险些吐了。那些种子犹如一团火焰熔穿了内壁，粘满各处的表层，它们一附着到肉壁上就将头部抵住穴肉，钻进了王耀的肉体。他不愿相信精液被灌入了自己的身体，然而经过第二、第三、第四……第十一轮之后，王耀完全停止了思考。 _现在是多少轮了？这重要吗……_

 

_没有人会来救他。_

 

脖颈突然的一仰让王耀疼得龇牙咧嘴，几根手指把他的头发朝后扯了过去。他一口气坐上了伊万的大腿。后背倒在伊万胸口，凌乱的头发被大手拨到两边，但王耀并不在乎对方的这番举动，他宁可看不见这个世界，这个栩栩如生的噩梦。

 

“看，你就是我的新娘。”伊万说着，执起王耀的手舔掉手掌上的小石子。

 

王耀没再反驳。他没有从伊万那里挣脱自己的手，当左脸颊上的舔舐变成了细密的吻时也没有拦着伊万。腹中满载着伊万的种子，王耀无话可说。“不……”他的嘴唇僵硬地动了动，没能组织出任何语言。

 

“什么？”伊万的嘴唇贴在王耀脸上，低声问道。

 

王耀闭上了嘴。眼睛底下的泪痕早已经干涸。他一声不吭，任凭伊万将手放在他的双腿上，大腿内侧最柔软的部位，最接近两具身体相连之处的部分。

 

伊万分开王耀的大腿，揉捏着湿滑的部位。“人类真是奇怪的生物，你们穿上这些布料，好像这样就能掩饰底下的你们有多么下流一样。”伊万说道，手指把玩着混合了自己的精液的黏腻体液，“这样娇小的身体里却有这么多水。”

 

正如伊万所说，当他举起王耀的腿，使对方的屁股抬离那根勃发时，漫溢的汁水顺着伊万的性器流了下来。从自己的私处向外抽的那只器官令王耀惊恐，裹着白液的巨大肉棒从他的屁股里冒出来的时候，它那遍布青筋的表皮连续擦蹭在受精的内壁上。王耀及时抑制住了正要脱口而出的一句“别拔出去”，烧红的脸上满是晶莹的汗珠。两人连结的身体固然令王耀不齿，遭受任何事都好过于被那根东西刺穿。可是当他感到伊万的性器离开自己的身体时，凝聚的肠管引发了极为可怕的痛楚，仿佛被带走的是他自己的一块肉一样。

 

“呼、嗯……！”唾液漏出了他的齿缝。就算闭着眼睛，王耀也能看到那硕大的龟头与自己分开的那一刻起开始痉挛。王耀感到它在自己身下不到一厘米远的地方冒着热气。变形的穴口被拉伸成完美的圆弧形，精液泄洪一般从敞开的双腿间涌出，不间断地倾泻在那根勃发之上。

 

就在不久前，地面还贴着王耀的双手和膝盖。一眨眼，它就消失在他触不可及的地方了。唯有伊万的双手支撑着他的身体。王耀痛苦地认清了伊万该有多强悍，他想象伊万能够用这双手做到什么；即使明白了这点，王耀仍是花了些时间才理解自己的体重对伊万来说该有多微乎其微，才使得他可以把自己像这样举起来。淫液失控地从他未被堵塞的穴里淌出。就算在神志不清的状态下王耀亦觉得难堪，他驱使自己的穴口缩紧，收拢括约肌，然而他的努力在洪流的负荷下根本无济于事。

 

伊万想让王耀感受到自己对他那两瓣白嫩的屁股、流着汁水通向暗红的内里的穴口、比纤腰略宽的臀、无法合拢或站立的双腿的支配地位。他想让王耀感受这具淫荡身躯的真正主人，不过他不想再拖延彼此的分离了。“你难道不是个幸运儿吗，你就要成为王后了……”伊万向那个腹部仍因他的精液而鼓涨的男人耳语道。

 

在王耀身上看到的变化越多，尤其是他那装着自己的种子的人肉精库越大，伊万就觉得对方越美。伊万放低了自家新娘的双腿，让龟头尝到王耀肉体的温暖。王耀的肩膀簌簌发抖，可怜地张开嘴发出了一声多余的呻吟。王耀不想再发出任何声音，可是当伊万的龟头塞了进去时，他的舌头止不住地再次颤动起来。“哈啊……啊啊……停、停下……啊……”王耀哀求道，然而更多的部分被填进了他的身体。

 

伊万缓缓让王耀沉到自己的硬挺上，强迫对方记住自己的每一寸，重温肉壁上每一块印记的灼痕。腹中的性器进得越深，王耀的臀股和他的精囊之间的距离就越小。虽说伊万通常对人类和他们无毛的外形不怎么感兴趣，但他无法否定彼此的光裸皮肤紧贴着相互磨蹭的乐趣。伊万舔了舔王耀脖子上的汗水，两手往更低处伸去。

 

每一段刚入侵的部分都令王耀以为那将是撑裂谷道的最后一根稻草。 _他感觉伊万比先前更大了。不，“大”这种形容甚至都小得无以描述他的感受。_ 考虑到伊万在地上肏了他那么久，本以为王耀已经适应了伊万的性器，然而眼看着自己的穴一节一节地吞下它是另一种级别的羞辱。

 

“嗯……”王耀在伊万的腹股沟上挪了挪屁股，直逼肚脐的刺痒使他无法保持静止。“对、对不起……”王耀的声音飘忽，纤细的身躯之内的骨骼在饱含精液的肚子对比下更惹人注目。 _我不该在书店里向、向你搭话，我不该来这、这里，我不该把那些流浪猫锁起来还……还有……我很抱歉，求你，求求你了，请不要再折磨我了……_ 他的话无法说出口，眼泪也没有机会掉下来，伊万再度抬起了王耀的两腿，精液从他的后臀一涌而出。

 

谁是真正在律动的那一个？他的臀股接连不断地下坠，砸向伊万的下身，同时一根巨柱在他的穴内膨胀。“啊、啊……哈啊……啊……！”湿润的精液持续溢出，尽管他肿胀的肚子不见丝毫缩减。“哈……啊……嗯嗯……！”王耀的屁股落到伊万身上，一口吞下了对方的勃发。内壁的鞭笞令他蜷起了脚趾，痉挛的大腿被伊万的双手提了起来。

 

他们的躯体不停寻找着填补彼此最深处的方式。王耀不知道自己怎么会在失去知觉、被夺去五感的同时又充满了被触碰的感觉。王耀感觉不到自己前倾的臀部，控制不了自己身形上最浑圆的部位如何弹动摇摆，但他能感觉到把自己往前推去的那根性器的龟头。从顶部喷出的精液加入了不断涨大的蓄精库。

 

他的身体被标记了；他的思想被玷污了。王耀不在乎它们要拿自己的身体做怎样的献祭，在它们的国王和自己办完事之后打算如何使用这具残躯，一旦王耀开始沉溺于曾经最令他恐惧的事物，一切都变得无关紧要了。

 

所有长了眼睛的生物，不管它们坐着的角斗场看台有多高，都能看到那个后门大开、被剥得精光、身上仅剩腥膻白沫的男性人类。至于王耀，他甚至无法看清自己的脚趾范围以外的事物。动物们的嚎叫声消失殆尽，王耀再也听不见猫叫了，它们的叫唤声与伊万的喘息呻吟相比几乎不存在。

 

王耀扭过脖子，在那张拥有人类一切正确的容貌特征，却无一是真的英俊面容上寻找着什么。他的躯干因抽插而上下起伏，他看着伊万的嘴唇，带着浅粉色的皮肤，上方是线条犀利高挺的鼻子，然后是眼下的刘海阴影，最终王耀的目光停在了伊万的双眼上。

 

王耀用尽最后一点力气攀上伊万的脸颊。肠管中的肆虐还在持续，他被伊万吞噬，无路可逃，但那没有阻止他捧住伊万的脸。 _他曾以为自己在那一对紫罗兰色的光亮里看见了美好_ _。他真是个天大的傻瓜。_ 那天晚上，王耀第一次冲伊万微笑了。一个癫狂迷醉的微笑。

 

“你从谁那儿偷来了这双眼睛，”王耀喃喃道。他张开嘴伸出了舌头，邀请伊万捕获自己。 _他是他的新娘，他的王后，也是他播种的温床。_

 

正如王耀所预料的那般，伊万的双眼就是他被夺走最后一息之前见到的最后一样东西。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 求生欲强烈的作者表示大家放心，耀在仪式过后身心都平安无事！虽说是一发完结但是如果大家真的很想看后续的浪漫喜剧的话会写一段很短的仪式之后的故事。


End file.
